This invention relates to a solenoid clutch mechanism, and more particularly, a solenoid clutch mechanism for use with web feeding apparatus.
Usually, in the handling of sheet material for forming envelopes or the like, the sheet must be intermittently stopped and treated at various stations. This invention provides a mechanism for intermittently stopping the feeding of a sheet-like web between a pair of feed rollers so that the web may be treated while stationary and then advanced for subsequent processing.
In order to be operational, the power train driving the web feed rollers should remain engaged in order that the various operations performed on the web can be simultaneously carried out. However, the feed rollers must be immobilized at the work station. The solenoid clutch mechanism of the present invention is used for this purpose.